Trouble in Paradise
by michael1812
Summary: Set in Early Season 4, after John Quixote, John, D'Argo and Chiana land on a jungle planet for supplies, but John rather spends his time alone. Private time which Chiana intrudes, whilst his mind wanders to things he'd rather not be reminded of.


''So what you'd call this, then?'' Chiana said as she brushed aside the long leaves of the many exotic plants in her way.

''Tranquility.'' John answered her as he observed the flowers in his hand, which he was picking from the bushes near the top of the waterfall.

Chiana laughed as she joined Crichton near the edge of the rock. If she leaned over she could see a long way down, into a small lake wherein the waterfall descended loudly.

The noise echoed through the busy valley of rock and flora.

''This seems nice.'' Chiana said, without expecting any answer from John in return. ''I thought you were going to help out D'Argo with the supplies.''

''Don't need to. Don't want to.'' John said without ever looking up.

He gently cradled the flower in his hand, until he loosened his grip and let the wind take it from him. The flower danced along the current of the wind, down and down and down again until it touched down in the cold water below.

And Crichton simply plucked another flower away from its nest in the bush, and brushed it with his black, leather gloves.

''Be careful that you don't lean over too far.'' John said to Chiana. ''It's a long way down.''

''You know me.'' Chiana said, before chuckling crazily.

''Yeah, danger is your middle name.'' John said, before he let go of the flower again to stand up and grab Chiana.

He pulled her away from the edge and away from the peaceful waterfall.

''What?'' Chiana asked. ''Are we leaving?''

''Yes. We are.'' John answered. ''Pilot wants us to return to Moya.''

''Well, I didn't hear anything.'' Chiana replied quickly.

But John wouldn't listen as he pulled Chiana with him through the jungle.

Chiana's anger grew as John's grip tightened.

''Hey!'' Chiana cried. ''Hey! Let go of me! Crichton!''

''What?!'' John asked as he swung her in front of him by pulling her arm.

John put his hands in his waist as Chiana cradled her painful wrist.

''What the frell is the matter with you?'' she cried angrily.

The waterfall roared in the distance. Butterflies flew past them, either unseen or ignored.

''Nothing.'' John said, looking straight into her eyes.

Then he looked away.

''Then why are you acting like you've got a stick up your eema?!'' Chiana asked. ''You're in such a bad mood the plants around you start to rot!''

''What's that supposed to mean?'' John asked.

''You know!'' Chiana said.

''What?'' John asked. With his hands he seemed to look for something in his pockets, yet his eyes never wavered from Chiana's eyes. ''WHAT?'' he continued. ''Why are you talking to me like that?''

''Why are you talking to me like that?'' John repeated.

''Frell it then.'' Chiana said, as she turned around from John, and continued along the path towards the settlement, just like John intended to walk in the first place. She slapped the big, green branches of the exotic trees out of her way as she leapt from rock to rock on this small path through the jungle.

''Have it your way, Crichton!'' she cried finally as she left him standing alone in the jungle.

''Chiana!'' John yelled. ''I'm sorry, okay?! Chiana!''

There came no answer, only the roar of the waterfall and the sounds of the jungle.

''Frell her.'' John said, as he bend down to reach for a small stone on the ground, which he then threw away to bounce across the rocky path as he turned around and walked the other way, back towards the waterfall.

A place of peace, and beauty.

John sat down on the same rock as before, with the perfect view of the valley and jungle below, before he reached into his pockets for the vial of lakka, which he then injected into his nose.

As he shook his head, and the drug took hold, his mind cleared again. He sighed as he thought of Chiana.

''I'm sorry.'' John whispered, closing his eyes.

He'd try and make it up to her when he got back to the ship.


End file.
